On the Hunt
by CreativeGoddess15
Summary: She came in late on day one. She persisted every way possible. Something about this Movie Star made Professor Hunt lose all common sense. Is it worth it? Or will both leave empty handed?
1. First Impression

"Students! This is Hollywood 101. I am Professor Hunt and…" His eyes catch two figures moving in the back of the hall. "You two, get out."

"Wait, us?" One girl asks. He stares at them.

"Did I stutter? In Hollywood, even being on time is considered fifteen minutes late and you were even later than that. Out."

The second girl with raven hair takes a seat anyway. She stares long and hard right back at him. For a moment, it felt like she was peering into his soul. "I don't give up that easily, Professor."

Her determination shook him to his core. Something about her reminded him of a younger version of himself. He takes a deep breath.

"Don't interrupt me again." He looks at her one last time before he continues his lecture.

 **This is just a short "drabble" series I'm starting since I miss creative writing. I may update everyday, since these are short bursts of creativity. I will try my best to make all** **dialog coincide with the game. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Probation

"Starting today, we are putting you on probation," he informed her, watching her eyes widen in fear. "You have one month. One more misstep and you are expelled. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," her voice wavered as she talked.

The meeting adjourns. He watched her walk away, fighting every muscle in his body to run after her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that making Bianca happy was more important than losing his job.

This is exactly what a rising star like her needs; a challenge. God knows he's had a few during his time here.

 **I actually may end up writing more than one chapter a day because how much I get inspired throughout the day. I'm also trying to keep on the same storyline as the game. Enjoy!**


	3. 24 Hour Project

"The fact is that you were late. And I don't give special treatment."

Those words echoed in her mind as she drank from her Solo cup. Fifteen seconds. She and her partner were late by fifteen seconds. Hunt didn't even flinch. His voice was so deadpan that it sounded like he said that several times before.

The more she thought about it, the more she stopped thinking about Hunt's assignment. Her focus shifted to Hunt himself. As she watched her friends party and dance, her mind was on her teacher. She should be having fun, but she's not.

She's on the hunt.


	4. The Charity Masquerade

She opened the door, reading the banner over the dance floor. _Fifth Annual Los Angeles Charity Masquerade_. Her dress moved perfectly with her body as she made her way through the hall. A man slipped on a navy blue mask with silver lining. Before his face hid away, she saw the facial features of Thomas Hunt.

She willed herself to move towards him. She adjusted her mask so nothing could possibly give away her identity.

She wasn't his student tonight. She was whoever she desired to be.

"You look like you could use some company." Her voice carried into his ears. His brown eyes caught her blue ones. Time seemed to stop.


	5. One Dance

"No one is good enough to dance with you?" She smirked as she held her hand out to him.

"Precisely," he answered her. A beat passed between the two before he took her hand. His skin felt warm on hers, filling her with tenderness. The slow music swelled and they took their positions on the floor.

He delicately placed his hands on her waist. Her skin tingled where he touched her. He lead her in the dance and she followed. As she looked into his eyes, she felt that she was meant to be here, not because she followed him here, but because of something greater.

Fate.


	6. He Must Know

The cool night air swirled around them. Thomas grabbed her hands, making motions on them with his thumbs. "I never thought I'd feel this strongly about someone I just met…"

He leaned in closer. Without hesitating, she pressed her lips against his. He moved his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. Somewhere in the distance, fireworks exploded and lit up the entire sky. He pulled away after a moment. "Please. I need to know."

He slowly unties her mask. It fell, exposing her face.

"You."


	7. Questioning Morals

It had been a week. As he sat at his desk, grading papers, he felt so conflicted. Even though they were both adults, he knew it was wrong. She was a student, he was a teacher; it was wrong anyway he thought about it. _"You're the last person I'd want behind that mask."_ His words echoed in his mind.

Did he really mean it?

He flipped through the stack of papers and his eyes landed on one with curly handwriting. It was hers. Just seeing her name printed on a piece of paper dug up feelings.

All he could think about were the moments leading up to her de-masking. He was so taken; the only thing that mattered was finding out who she was. Now that he knows, how did this change things?


	8. Locked In

_This is not a date._ He must have said that hours ago. They were sitting on the floor of a romance movie set, trying to stomach stale bagels. The silence was gnawing at him. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about her, and now they are finally alone together. "Fine. Let's talk." She stopped mid-chew.

"Really?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Your feelings about this. I know you feel something. What is it?" Her voice grows stern.

He sighed deeply before answering. "I feel…" Before he could finish, the overhead lights snapped off, leaving them in the dark.


	9. Heart of Ice Melted

"I'm only doing this so you don't die of hypothermia, okay?" She nodded as she lays next to him. His warm body was pressed next to her cold one, transferring his heat to her. It felt so natural, like she was meant to be in his arms forever. Before she realized it, her eyes closed and his voice filled her dreams.

The next morning, she woke to the sound of someone at the warehouse door. She tried to stand up, only to have Hunt pull her back down. He mumbled something into her ear. "Don't go…"

She whispered back, "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes…" He answered in a groggy voice.


	10. Past Loves

The picture behind her head startled him. He hadn't thought about that moment in so long. Yvonne was her name. He sat back in his chair, leaving her hanging for a kiss that was never going to come. Yvonne's smiling face on the picture made his heart ache.

"Who is the girl?" she asked, looking at the picture with him.

"An old friend," he responded.

"Must have been a nice friend to get you to smile, Thomas." She teased him.

He lowered his eyes. "We're leaving."


	11. We Can't

They stared at the aquarium as fish swam by. He watched her watch the fish, her eyes glued to the glass. She looked so innocent, so content. He took a deep breath. "Yvonne and I were in love you know."

Her eyes snapped to his. "Really? What happened?"

"She was a year transfer from Spain." He admitted, transferring his gaze to the fish. "Her year was up. I asked her to stay with me. But, I let her go back to Spain. I haven't seen her since."

She placed a hand on his back. He looked back at her, suddenly aware how close they were. Their lips lightly touched, sparks igniting. He pulled back. "We just can't."


	12. Bar Fight

He left her at the bar. The date was over, but she'd hoped that he'd at least say goodnight. She downed her Scotch without tasting it. A red haired frat boy came up next to her. "You could do so much better than him."

"Go away." She coldly replied.

"What does he have that I don't?" He shouted violently, rocking her to her core. He moved closer and she shoved back. He staggered on his feet. He tried to move forward, but a figure stepped in the way.

"You heard what she said!" Thomas yelled at him.

The frat boy punched Thomas in the jaw, drawing blood. Thomas barely moved as he punched back. The boy flew backwards, hitting chairs and tables.

Thomas put his arm around her and leads her out of the bar.


	13. Weaknesses

They were sitting in his office as she cleaned up his wound. Each time he would wince, she would try to tell him it would be okay. "Maybe if you were a more qualified nurse."

"Actually my mother was a nurse," she quietly replied. He clamped his mouth shut. "Thomas, why did you come back?"

Silence overtook the room. He couldn't look at her; how could he explain something this complicated to someone so stubborn? She placed ice to his lip and he grabbed her hand.

"We all have our weaknesses… and you're mine."


	14. Stinging Words

She cornered him in the wine cellar, keeping him from his party guests. "Please just tell me what your problem is!" She asked loudly. He stared at her, his usual glare.

"You want to know? You're my problem! You're my only problem! Being with you could put everything I worked for in jeopardy. Leave me alone!" The words stung her heart worse than a bee's sting.

And, just like when she gets stung by a bee, her throat started to close up and tears welled in her eyes.

Without saying a word, she ran up the stairs and left Thomas in the cellar. Alone.


	15. Don't Go

She returned his hard stare. "Would you rather be with me or Marianne?" Her question took him by surprise.

How was he supposed to answer that? Saying one answer could lead implications to the other. He felt something for this girl, even if most of the time it was anger or frustration. She was special. Different. Enlightening. She took a deep breath.

"I guess this was a waste of time. I'll see you in class, Professor…"

He couldn't stop himself. He reached out, grabbed her waist, and pulled her close. "Don't go."


	16. Two Can Keep A Secret

He pulled her closer. "You're the one I wanted."

"Thomas…" She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. He tightened his grip on her body. "I wish I could stay here forever."

He lightly kissed the top of her head before breaking away. "I can trust you to keep a secret." She nodded. "Good. I want to do this properly. And to do that, we need to be more discrete than ever."

She didn't care about all the secrets and sneaking around. All she cared about was finally being able to hug Thomas without him freaking out. This is what she wanted.


	17. All In

She panted heavily as Thomas runs up behind her. "I thought the island was safe. I clearly miscalculated…"

"If we can't find privacy on an island, we will never find it." She let out a deep sigh. Jenni was on Catalina too, almost catching Thomas kissing his student. She started to walk away before Thomas interrupts her.

"Wait!" He pulled her arm, spinning her right into his body. He dipped her body as he kissed her, pouring every emotion into her.

The waves lapped at their feet. As she kissed him, she realized how much she cared for him. She's all in.


	18. Only for Him

The following Monday, she found her way to Thomas' office. She shut the door behind her and locked it. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my favorite professor," she said in a sultry voice.

He grabbed her waist and plopped her on his desk. She ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her deeply. His hands moved all over her lower back, releasing all sorts of emotions through her head.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"I know you aren't alone, Professor!" Bianca's voice yelled from the other side of the door. Thomas quickly shoved her in the closet before Bianca barged in.

As she sat in the dark, she questioned herself over and over again. Is this worth it? Only for Thomas.

 **A/N: I just wanted to make a quick note, thanking everyone for reading this story. Thank you for the reviews as well! They make me feel so happy that I end up writing another five entries. :)**


	19. What Now?

The flash still blinded her vision. Bianca was long gone with the incriminating photo of her and Thomas. They have been standing in the foyer since she left. Suddenly, her knees felt weak. She fell to her knees, tears spilling over her eyes. Thomas quickly crouched down to her level, trying to calm down her anxiety.

"If you lose your job, it's all my fault…" she whimpered out.

"It was only a matter of time before someone caught us," he soothed her, rubbing his fingers down her spine, "but for now, I think you need some rest."

Before she could protest, Thomas lifted her up is his arms and carried her to his bedroom.


	20. Party for the Enemy

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail as he started preparing appetizers. "Are you sure we couldn't just buy pizza rolls or something?"

"That's not how I throw parties," he continued to slice bread as he spoke, "and besides, what kind of party just prepares pizza rolls?"

"That was a big deal back home," she replied. His eyebrow rose at her. "What? I grew up in a small town."

Thomas continued to make appetizers for Bianca's party as she went around his house, trying to hide all of the breakable objects. Her heart ached as she put away a beautiful antique. Bianca is holding a picture of her head and there is nothing she could do, other than do exactly as she said.

And tonight's punishment is hosting a crazy party in a professor's home.


	21. Face the Truth

Thomas and her were left with the remains of a college party. Red Solo cups everywhere, beer spilled on the counters and floors, and a broken vase she forgot to put away. He took a deep sigh and picked up a trash bag. "You can just go home." He grabbed empty bottles and tossed them in.

"I'm not leaving you here alone to pick up her mess," she replied.

She scrubbed as hard as she could on the counters, trying to clear away the sticky liquids that have dried on the surface. She thought about this party and what it meant for her and Thomas. Bianca will do this until she's stopped. But what could even stop someone like her? She was startled when Thomas threw down his brush.

"I'm done letting Bianca run my life."


	22. Exposed

"Bianca Stone should be put on probation. Her attributes are good ones, but she takes them to extreme recklessness." She watched as Thomas defending his case. Addison gave her hand an assuring squeeze. Bianca's mouth hung wide open as Thomas continued. "She is not the type of student I would like to mentor."

"I know what kind of student you'd like to mentor!" Bianca yelled, pulling her phone out.

"Proving my point that she doesn't care about consequences, she is currently trying to blackmail me to vouch for her. She threatened to expose my personal relationship with her!" Thomas pointed to the gallery, where she sat.

Her heart stopped.


	23. Silent Hearing

No one said a single word. Thomas looked at her longingly, as everyone else stared at her with mixed feelings. She felt more and more uncomfortable as her peers looked at her. They were staring right into her soul. Her breathing grew more jagged and choppy.

"In light of everything here today, the board has decided to put Ms. Stone on academic probation," Priya said, "but you are on thin ice. You will also retake all courses taught by me, and it will not be easy. Adjourned."

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving her alone. She watched as Bianca tried showing them the picture. She watched as people gave her sideways glances.

At least the secret is finally out.


	24. No Regrets

"I've been suspended," his words hung in the air while she tried to process them, "it's only temporary while they investigate us. Don't get worked up over it, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his body, pulling herself closer.

"I don't want you to suffer because of me," she whispered.

He lifted her chin to face his eyes. "Look, I don't care what happens with the university. I will _never_ regret us."

She kissed him, pouring every emotion into him. As much as she'd just enjoy a night in his house, watching movies and hearing him critique them, she knew that he needed to get out. "Let's go out somewhere."


	25. Fitting In

She led Thomas to her friends, who were sitting at an open part of the coffee shop. As they talked, she couldn't help but stare at Thomas. He was getting along with her friends. He was talking to them as if they're friends, not students. Ethan seemed interested in Thomas' works, and Addison told them stories about parties, which he looked very interested in. She couldn't believe that they were on a real date like this.

As she watched him talk with her friends, something gnawed at her stomach. Her meeting with Priya was tomorrow. She'd have to explain everything. How could she explain herself? She didn't even know how to place her feelings. She was taken with Thomas, but she was his student.

She took a deep breath and took a long sip of her latte. She wanted to savor this moment and every detail of this day for as long as she could.

 **A/N: I just wanted to make a quick shout out to all the people who have read and enjoyed the story so far. I also want to thank the people who reviewed, not just because they were super sweet, but because they gave me more inspiration to write more chapters. Thanks again! :)**


	26. The 'L' Word

"When did the relationship start, exactly?" Priya asked, her eyes glued to the paper on her desk.

"Maybe a few weeks ago on Catalina Island," she answered honestly.

"So, after your hearing?" Priya confirmed. She nodded her head. "Did you ever ask him for any favors? A grade bump?"

"No!" She became defensive. "I would never…"

"So what exactly is the nature of the relationship?"

Her emotions bubbled over before she could contain them. "I love him!" She clasped her hand over her mouth. Her heart beat loudly against her ribcage. They've never said those words to each other, but here she was, professing it to someone other than Thomas. Does he feel the same?


	27. The Decision

Priya stood in front of the board members, defending Thomas. "I have determined that we cannot lose someone like Professor Hunt. Instead, we will revoke his tenure, with hope of reapplying in the next few years. He will be placed on probation as well. Furthermore, a third party shall be responsible for grading her papers. I will volunteer as that party. I hope you agree."

That was hours ago. She and Thomas waited in the lobby, counting down minutes until they reached their decision. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her hands. Suddenly, the heavy wooden door swung open and Priya stood above the both of them.

"Thomas, you are not fired." She told them.

They looked at her in shock. It's over. All the worry and stress lifted off her body. It's really over.


	28. No More Worries

They were relaxing on his couch later that night. She was curled up next to him, reading a book, while he worked on a former student's script. As she tried to read the words on the page, she couldn't help but smile. This was the most content they've ever been, probably since the Masquerade Ball. There was no worry, no constant checking over their shoulders, no anxiety.

They could finally be happy.

She rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the rhythmic tapping of his laptop keys. Everything was so peaceful. He leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead. "This feels so right." She breathed out.


	29. A Silver Key

He stood in front of her, peering into her blue eyes. When she wore a little bit of eyeliner, her eyes looked like an iceberg. "I have a different kind of proposal for you." He pulled a silver key out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of moving in with me?"

Her mouth gaped open. He stared at her, patiently waiting for her answer. He knew that it was fast; they only just came out as a couple. But, after his sister's wedding and how eager Rachel was on getting to know her, it just seemed so right to ask now. He knew he couldn't be a bachelor forever, and he can't let another day pass without having her in his home.

She finally composed herself. "Yes, I will move in with you, Thomas.


	30. First Night Together

The next thing she knew, she was being placed on Thomas' bed, with him taking off her shirt. He tossed it behind him, only focusing on her. He climbed on top of her, inching her closer to the headboard. They kissed each other passionately as they sunk into the bed. She cupped his face with her hands as they continued to kiss.

She could barely believe that, just a short while ago, they were sassing each other during class.

He pressed his lips to her throat, making her moan. Her nails dug into his bare back. Her nerves lit up all across her body. She never felt an experience like this before. She watched as he unbuckled his belt. She braced herself for what was about to come.


	31. Good Morning

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was Thomas' sleeping face. Sunlight poured into the room. She liked seeing him like this; content. He wasn't glaring at anyone, criticizing anyone, or being stubborn to anyone. He was just himself. She planted a light kiss on his nose. "Good morning."

"There is no such thing as good mornings," he grunts.

She ran her fingertips along his arms. He pulled her bare body closer to his. The bed was so warm and he made her feel safe. "Do you think we can go shopping today?" She whispered to him. He moved his head slightly.

"I guess we could," his voice tickled her eardrums. She smiled when his eyes opened. She could get used to waking up to his chocolate irises.


	32. The Flea Market

After they picked out their groceries for the next few weeks, she insisted they stop at a flea market. As they wandered through different vendors, she started to pick out things to decorate his – their – home. She grabbed an owl statue in front of her. The way she looked at knickknacks was something to marvel. She had endless wonder and excitement in her eyes.

After she picked out her owl, her eyes stopped on a jewelry vendor. Thomas followed her, watching as she crouched down to get a better look. Her eyes rested squarely on an intricate wooden ring. She took a deep sigh as she told him that they should head back. Once she was out of earshot, Thomas looked to the man behind the counter.

"I want this one."


	33. Worth Waking Up

"You were right," she yawned, resting her head on his shoulder, "this was worth waking up for."

"Did you just say I was right?" He teased. She nudged him playfully.

The sun crept over the horizon as they drank their coffee together. "There is another reason why I brought you here. I know it may sound foolish, but this wasn't part of my original plan. Our relationship, from the start, was doomed. But, in the short time we've been together, I knew that I had to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

He held up the ring from the flea market. Her eyes doubled in size. "I promise to get you a diamond…"

"Yes!" She exclaimed as he slid the ring on her petite finger.

This was really happening.

 **A/N: Just wanted to make a quick note that everything after this point is based in my imagination, since Pixelberry has not released any more Hunt dates. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Reads and reviews make me want to write even more. Thank you, babes.**


	34. Working & Sleeping

A few days later, Thomas walked into the kitchen, ready to prepare dinner. Something stopped him in his tracks. The sound system was on in the living room, but it wasn't Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. He followed the sound. His flat screen was on the home network. He looked down to the couch to find her asleep, surrounded by her open laptop, papers and open books. He picked up a fashion textbook and tried to sit next to her.

"I'm working, Thomas," she muttered with her eyes closed.

"You're sleeping, Andrea," he set her book back down on the couch. He watched as she readjusted herself, his eyes stared at her ring finger.

She picked out a beautiful diamond for the engagement ring, but she still wore the original one on her right hand. He was so lucky to have someone like her.

 **A/N: Yes, we finally know her name! I've been keeping her name a secret, kind of like any girl could have been in her shoes. I bring up her name now because it will be very important in an upcoming chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoying my story so far. Read and review, babes! :)**


	35. One Phone Call

Her phone lit up on the table as she and Thomas were watching a movie. "It's my dad." She whispered as she accepted the call. "Hey, Dad." She moved out of the room as Thomas paused the movie. He couldn't help but overhear; she always let him know what she was talking about.

"You're in California?... Don't you have… but what about Mom?... I understand. How about tomorrow?... Okay. Love you." She walked back in, with a large smile on her face.

"Guess who wants to meet you tomorrow?" She sing-songed as she sat back down. Thomas rose an eyebrow at her.

"Your dad, I presume?" She playfully hit him.

"Yes, he's in California for the weekend. Are you excited to meet him?"

He nodded his head, unsure of how to answer


	36. The First Thing About Her

Her father stared at Thomas, trying to intimidate him. "I've seen this before. It never works out." As her father spoke, she started to fear for Thomas. "She's too young."

"But she's very mature…" Her father didn't even let him finish.

"You don't know the first thing about my daughter, Professor." He snarled on the last word. She saw his eyes burn. She saw that look many times, especially when she made him made in class.

"She likes to eat pizza for breakfast but only if it's cold. She wishes that it would snow in California because she misses home. She hates Starbucks, which is why she drags me to hipster coffee shops. She loves Criminal Minds, but I have to watch it with her because she gets scared of the violence. She doesn't like her full name, so I call her Andi. She wants to hyphen her last name because she refuses to give up that part of her life. I know everything about her."

 **A/N: This chapter came out longer than I expected, but I really like the last part of it. I wanted to make a quick shout out to everyone that has been reading and reviewing my story. Thanks again! :)**


	37. Black Toenails in Clear Water

Her cheeks were stained with tears as she dipped her feet in the pool. After everything Thomas said about her, her father blew up. He left the house, spewing words about how she's no better than some of his students who try to get perfect grades by sleeping around. He didn't call her any names directly, but she knew what he meant.

The sliding door shut behind her. She didn't turn around; she kept staring at her black toenails in the clear water. Thomas sat beside her. "I thought I was bad. But I guess I found someone worse than me."

She didn't react. "Try living with him for twenty years. I was the youngest of four, and the only daughter. He wanted me to be perfect. And I guess falling in love with my professor wasn't apart of that plan."

He wrapped his arms around her as a star flew through the sky. She wished that her dad was okay with this.


	38. Save the Date

They finally picked a day. They compromised as much as they could and they landed in October, two years into the future. There was still much to discuss, like where they would have it. Their families are almost 2,400 miles apart.

"This is really happening, Andi." He smiled as they were filling out 'Save the Date' cards they just had printed. She smiled back. "And they had them printed the exact way you wanted."

She glanced at the photo on their cards. It was taken on Catalina Island, their first real date. She was smiling at the camera while Thomas looked at her affectionately. It's like he didn't even notice a camera was there. She flipped through the address book her mother gave her before she left for Hollywood U. She was looking through all the names before her eyes caught a group in particular.

 _Jason & Mary Anne Leonard (Jason Jr., Eric, Cole, & Andrea)._

 **A/N: We are slowly learning more about Andi! I am very thankful for all of you for reading this story. I picked the two year time frame because it would make more sense, seeing as how she is still in college and he's still teaching. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, babes!**


	39. Invite the Family

"Why don't you want to invite them?" Thomas asked her, holding the address of her parents and her brothers. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Obviously my father doesn't like you," she started, "my mom always agrees with him. JJ is busy with work, Eric's studying for his masters, and Cole's in the military. I don't think they could get a day off for our wedding."

Thomas put the address book down and grabbed her shoulders. "Andrea Michelle Leonard, I am inviting my entire family because they believed that I wouldn't find someone to break my lifestyle. Everyone is excited to meet you. Just because your father doesn't like me doesn't meet your brothers won't. Just send them out. Please?"

She took a deep breath. "You're lucky I love you." She grabbed the address book and sat back down at the table.

 **A/N: I'm so glad that I have been able to write again. I am on Spring Break right now and I have been doing a lot of things that keeps me away from my computer. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story!**


	40. Her First RSVP

Soon enough, RSVPs came back in as the weeks progressed. Each time Thomas came inside with mail in his hands, she went through the stack, just see one of her family member's writing. But, so far, none have come back.

One day, Thomas came home as she was studying, with a stack on mail in his hands. He went through it before she could. He knew how much pain she was in. Each one of his family members returned their invites, all letting them know they were coming.

Just as he got to the bottom of the stack, he saw a letter with a return address from Ohio. "Andi, you've got mail." She jumped up so fast her laptop fell to the floor. She grabbed the letter and read the name.

 _Jason Leonard Jr. and family._

 **A/N: I know my updates have been slower than normal, but I am working on more parts to the story. I also am trying to keep the chapters short, but I have so many ideas that they end up running longer. Thank you for Reading & ****Reviewing, babes!**


	41. You're the One

Thomas, Andrea, Jason, and her sister-in-law, Emily, were at a club in California. Jason was able to fly out to meet Thomas before the actual wedding. As the girls went off to dance, Jason talked to his sister's fiancé.

"You know that Andi texts me about you everyday?" Jason asked as he sipped his Scotch. "She told me about the ball, the movie set, even when you two got caught by Bianca."

Thomas swirled his drink in his glass. "Then why didn't she want to invite you?"

JJ shrugged. "I heard about what happened with my dad. I'm really close with him, so maybe she thought I would agree with him. I don't, by the way. From what she tells me, you two are made for each other. She could have been with anyone in our hometown, but she always said she was waiting for the one. And that's you, Thomas."


	42. Planning & Stressing

The planning took up most of their time. Little by little, she started to get RSVPs back from her family. Eric's was next, followed by Cole's. With every day that passed, she kept hoping that her father's RSVP would come in next. She would sit on the counter, waiting for Thomas to come home with the mail, just to get shot down again.

"Andi, we have more to worry about than your father's invite." Thomas told her, rubbing her back as she worked on one of her final projects.

"I know," she sighed, "but I need him to come. I want a big wedding. JJ's was so small that some of my cousins didn't even know he got married until the next family reunion."

He ran his fingers down her spine, trying to calm her down. "How about you and Rachel go dress shopping soon?"

 **A/N: These are getting longer & longer; I don't think I can call this a 'drabble' series anymore. I just have so many ideas that I can't stop. On another note: I am very upset that Hollywood U is ending. Currently, I am on Level 12, but I used to play a long time ago. I had to stop because my phone got destroyed. :/ Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, babes!**


	43. Bride Ready

As she looked in the dressing room, surrounded by dresses, she realized just how overwhelmed she was. There were so many different styles of dresses, so many ways she could be presented, but she barely knew the first thing about planning a wedding. She took a deep breath and grabbed the first dress she saw.

She walked out of the dressing room to the next room, where Rachel was waiting with Thomas' mother. It was Rachel's idea to invite her mother, to get acquainted with the family. Mrs. Hunt and Rachel were sitting on the couch, watching as Andi stepped in front of the mirrors. She looked at herself for the first time. The dress clung to her body perfectly. The skirt extended from her waist, expanding like a princess ball gown. The veil cascaded down her back perfectly.

Tears welled in her eyes. She's ready to be a bride.


	44. Trending

"You're trending!" Ethan said as he sat down. Andi finished her sip of her latte as Thomas reached for Andi's phone.

"What's the tag?" She asked, setting her cup down. She plucked the phone out of Thomas' hands, unlocking it and going straight to Twitter.

"The Hunt Wedding." Ethan responded. She clicked the tag and the most liked status showed up.

A picture of Thomas and Andi showed up on her screen, with hundreds of likes and retweets. It was taken the day before, as they tasted cakes, and posted from Rachel's handle. The picture showed Thomas feeding her a piece of red velvet cake, her personal favorite, and she was smiling with the fork in her mouth. Her was smiling at her too, like nothing else mattered to him but her.

She clicked retweet and saved the picture to her phone.

 **A/N: I had to add something about media exposure, because it reminds me of that quest where Hunt wants you to get 50k followers by the end of the week. I am going to speed up the pace a little, seeing as how it is nearly 50 chapters in and still no wedding. Thanks for reading and reviewing, babes!**


	45. Lack of Interest

"What do you mean you never got the invite?" Andi asked into her phone. Thomas turned to her. She had stayed up countless nights, crying over the lack of interest her parents showed, and Thomas couldn't stand to see her this upset. He ushered her into his arms as she continued to listen to her mother. "Dad did what?" She didn't even wait for her mom's answer. She hung up the phone and threw it on the couch, burying her face into Thomas' body.

"What happened?" He stroked her curly hair as she started to cry.

"My dad threw the invite away and never told my mom about it." Her body trembled from crying. He didn't care that her makeup was getting on his clothes. All he cared about was calming her down. How can someone not want to go to his own daughter's wedding?


	46. Date Night

The months continued to pass, the plans continued to be made, the wedding was getting closer. In between classes and planning, Andi and Thomas barely had time for anything else. Somehow, Thomas was able to take some time out of their busy schedule to enjoy a fancy dinner in downtown Los Angeles.

Sometimes, when Thomas looked at Andi sitting across from him, he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was. That someone so free, so energetic, so beautiful, and so talented was able to look past his stubborn demeanor and love him regardless. He watched as her newly manicured nails grabbed the silverware to cut her steak. He put his hand on hers.

"I'm in love with you, Andrea." Even under the low lights of the restaurant, he could see her blush.

 **A/N: I am picking up the pace to get closer to the wedding. I have so many chapters already written and planned out and I am so excited to publish them. Keep reading and reviewing, babes!**


	47. Happy Birthday

"I know we've been so busy lately," Thomas started, "but I want you to know that I didn't forget." He pulled his hands out from behind him, a wrapped box in front of her.

Her eyes widen, words stuck in her throat. In the midst of all of their responsibilities, they weren't able to properly celebrate her birthday. She grabbed the box from him. Inside was a silver heart-shaped locket with her initials engraved on the front. She opened up the locket and a small picture of her and Thomas was staring at her. It was a picture of them at the restaurant, her looking at her food while he was looking at her. "Rachel sent me this picture after getting it off the Internet. I can't believe people would actually do something…"

He was cut off by Andi wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I love you."


	48. Wedding Theme

As October drew closer and closer, the excitement of being Mrs. Hunt was getting to her. All she could think about is watching her name fly through the credits of a movie, reading _Andrea Hunt_. Legally, she will be Andrea Leonard-Hunt, but her movie star name will omit her maiden name.

One day, she and Thomas were walking down the street, holding hands and talking about the upcoming date. She turned her head slightly and stopped in her tracks.

"Andi, we have to…" He followed her gaze. Behind the glass was a blue mask with silver lining. It was the same mask that Thomas wore at the ball.

Their first kiss.

"What if we make the wedding a masquerade wedding?" She posed, touching her fingers to the glass. "We can recreate that night. The night I fell for you." Thomas smiled at her and kissed her forehead.


	49. E-Mail from Home

_Andrea,_

 _I know that having a wedding shower is going to be difficult, since most of us are still in Ohio. So, since we are all coming out in a few months to see you on your big day, we all decided to double up on gifts! You will get two gifts from everyone; a wedding shower gift and a wedding gift. Everyone misses you and we all can't wait to meet Thomas! Know that everyone loves you so much._

 _See you soon, babygirl!_

 _Mom_

She wiped a few tears from her face as she read her mother's e-mail. She picked up her phone and dialed one of her favorite contacts. "Hey, Mom."

 **A/N: This is one of the shorter chapters in a while, but this is mainly to explain why Andi isn't going to get a bachelorette party or a wedding shower or anything else that a bride would get before she gets married.** **Thank you for reading and reviewing, babes!**


	50. Rehearsal Dinner

Everything is ready. The dress, the venue, the food, everything is up to the Thomas Hunt code. The only thing now is to get through the rehearsal dinner without any problems. As Thomas got another drink, he looked over to Andi, who was seeing her brothers. Eric wrapped his arms around her, having to reach down to her even though she was in heels.

Andi caught Thomas' eye and waved him over. "Thomas, you know JJ, and this is Eric and Cole." Her brothers shook his hand. He compared them to Andi, who was the shortest of the four. They all looked similar with the same nose and eye shape, but Andi was the only one with raven hair and blue eyes. All of her brothers had brown hair and brown eyes.

As Thomas was getting to know his future brothers-in-law, he was starting to feel the excitement. He's getting married in two days to the most beautiful women he has ever had the privilege to know.

 **A/N: This came out so much longer than I planned, but I have so much to say about this! I may slow down on updates because I am getting caught up in school projects and such. But, don't worry! I will still post to this story! Thank for reading and reviewing, babes! :)**


	51. It's Happening

Andi's eyes were closed as her friend, Uma, painted her eyelids. When she opened her eyes, she was staring back at a bride. Her hair was curled and tied back, holding up her veil. Her mother was standing behind her, tears slipping on her cheeks. "You look so beautiful." Her mother pulls out her camera and snaps a picture. It's happening.

Thomas slipped his jacket over his shoulders. JJ, Eric, and Cole were all in his room, getting ready with him. He traded his usual jacket for a slick black one to match Andi's brothers. He adjusts his pocket square, making sure he looked perfect for his bride. Thomas took a deep breath as he heard the door open. It's happening.

"For a teacher of young, fame-hungry kids, you clean up nice." A deep voice called behind him. His heart stopped.

 **A/N: Yes, the make-up artist is actually in my game, and I actually named her Uma. I am updating slower than normal, mainly because I am very busy, but also because I feel that people look at the story at 50 some chapters and they get a little freaked out? I don't know. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing babes! The wedding is coming!**


	52. No Debate About It

"I thought you weren't coming," Thomas asked Andrea's father, who was pouring himself a glass of Scotch.

"You don't expect a girl to walk herself down the aisle, do you?" Her father replied. JJ moved towards him.

"I'm giving her away," he told him, "because, unlike you, I want Andi to be happy. If her happiness lies with him, then I can't stop her."

"Her name is Andrea" her father replied, placing his empty glass down, "and I am the one who will be giving her away."

"Watch me," JJ scowled as he walked out of the room.

"I don't think _Andi_ would like you being here after you ignored her for months." Thomas smirked as he walked past him.


	53. Thomas's Vows

The pastor looked to Thomas. He cleared his throat.

"Before I met you, I was perfectly fine with my life the way it was. There was no need to change. But then, you came into my class. Late. I'm not sure how, but you were able to change my mind. Your persistence and your courage are why we are here today. I'm glad that you came to Hollywood, glad that you were able to get me to change, glad that I am standing here today, being given the privilege to call you mine. I love you, Andrea Michelle."


	54. Andrea's Vows

The pastor then looked to Andrea. She skimmed the crowd, spotting her father behind the pews. She turned back to Thomas.

"When I first met you, the only thing that ran through my mind was your stubbornness. I thought it was a flaw you possessed, but I now know that it is what got us here today. You were too stubborn to let me leave; you needed to fight for me. You fought so hard at every that came our way because you couldn't let me go. I'm thankful you are so stubborn. I love you, Thomas Orson."


	55. Tied the Knot

"By the power vested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They looked at each other for a beat before Thomas cupped her face and laid his lips on hers. The applause was deafening. They looked to the crowd, who were all on their feet and snapping pictures.

He grabbed her hand and they walked back down the aisle. She waved to all of her friends and family, amazed by how many people came out to support her. Once they made it to the end of the aisle, she stopped in her tracks.

"Glad you could take time out of your busy schedule of ignoring me to actually show up." She whispered to her father before walking out of the chapel with her husband.

 **A/N: 55 chapters later, Thomas and Andrea are finally married! I tried to keep it short and sweet, but there is so much I want to write about. Which leads me to my next question: If I were to write another Hollywood U story, should it be something original or a rewrite of this story, with longer chapters and more detail? Let me know! Thanks for reading and reviewing, babes! :)**


	56. Can't Help Falling in Love

She rested her head on Thomas' chest, swaying back and forth. The music swirled around them, her uncle singing her favorite song since she was a little girl. " _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_ " his voice crooned, sounding exactly like Elvis. Everyone in the banquet hall was watching them through their masquerade masks.

The hall looked exactly like the harvest theme she imagined. Everyone looked beautiful. She was dancing with the love of her life. Everything was perfect.

Someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her father. "Andrea, I need to apologize. To both of you."


	57. Forgiveness

Her father took a long sip of his Scotch. "I guess I thought you'd only end up like my colleagues. I didn't want to hurt you, Andrea. I didn't want anything to hurt you. I know that ignoring you was a bad choice. I am sincerely sorry."

The music from the banquet hall echoed into the bar. She placed her hand on her father's. "I'm not the one you have to apologize to. You unfairly judged Thomas because of what you've seen." Her father's gaze lands on Thomas. He raises a hand.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for ignoring your only daughter. But I respect you for coming here when no one wanted you to. I'll work on forgiving you."


	58. Breakfast in Bed

'Take me back to the night we met' _sang through the speakers. Andrea rested her head against Thomas' chest, getting glances of everyone else on the dance floor. She saw Ethan and Addison, her parents, Rachel and Steve, and_ _JJ and Emily dancing to the music._

 _Everything was perfect._

She woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs in her room. When she turned over, she saw Thomas with a tray full of different breakfast foods. "Good morning, Andi." He cooed at her while handing her the breakfast.

"What's this for?" she asked, half-asleep.

He smiled at her. "You're my wife, right? When you're done eating, get ready for the airport. I packed your bag last night. We're going to your favorite place on Earth." Her heart skipped a beat.

 **A/N: I'm back from a slight break! School is getting very hectic right now and I've been swamped. Where could Thomas be taking Andi? You'll see soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing, babes!**


	59. News on Andi and Thomas Hunt

_Hollywood's biggest couple, Thomas and Andrea Hunt, boarded a plane to Ireland this afternoon. This was confirmed by Andrea's Twitter account, where she posted a picture of her in the plane, commenting that she's ready to drink 'Irish coffee'._

 _According to a close source of Andrea, she is a major_ Star Wars _fan. Three days ago, she shared an article talking about an island of the coast of Ireland where they filmed the final scene of episode seven. Could they be heading there, or could they just be going to Dublin to drink in the pubs?_


	60. Private Island

The wind blew through Andi's dark curls as the ferry approached the island. Thomas watched as she stared at the growing island in the distance. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her, making sure she didn't know. She was always a sucker for candid pictures.

Once the ferry docked and they stepped off the boat, Thomas watched as Andi's eyes widened. The whole island was rented out, waiting for them. A picnic was set up with toy lightsabers holding the blanket down. Before Thomas could say anything, Andi wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I love you!"

 **A/N: Hey, guys! School is winding down and my biggest project is done, so I can write some more. This is Andrea and Thomas' honeymoon, and he took her to an island in Ireland. The exact island where Episode Seven of Star Wars (the ending scene) was filmed. Thank you for reading and reviewing, babes!**


	61. Truly Happy

Once the picture hit the Internet, it blew up everywhere. Thomas Hunt rarely posts to his Twitter account, unless he's slamming a movie or talking about Andi. As Addison was scrolling through her feed, she stopped on Thomas' most recent tweet. "Ethan! Did you see Hunt's new…"

"Already retweeted it!" He says back to her. They look at Thomas' handle and the picture attached.

Andi and Thomas were sitting on a blanket, sipping champagne on the island and looking out to the sea. His hand is placed on hers, their rings exposed to the world. They look truly happy together.


	62. Coming Home

Coming back to Hollywood was something Andrea didn't want to do. She wanted to stay in Ireland and show Thomas all the places her ancestors lived. She only showed him the town, not the buildings or houses. At least Thomas bought a few bottles of Irish whisky before they left.

Andrea was lying on Thomas as the plane flew over the ocean. She started to fall asleep while he was reading a script. Listening to his heartbeat against her ear was something that she loved more than anything. She felt so at peace that she couldn't believe she didn't meet him sooner.


	63. Positive

She has been locked in the bathroom for about an hour. Thomas waited outside the door, hoping she was okay. She ran inside, and immediately started to vomit. He heard the whole thing. He hated knowing that she was sick and he couldn't do anything.

The door cracked open, allowing him to see Andrea sitting on the floor. Her knees are to her chest and she held something in her lap.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing the tears in her eyes. She handed him something from her lap.

And, in his hands, was a pregnancy test.

It read positive.

 **A/N This story is back on its feet! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	64. 2:42 AM

Thomas shot up from the bed, forehead dripping in sweat. He looked behind him to the clock on the table: 2:42am. He placed his head in his hands. It wasn't a dream.

Part of him wished that it were. Having a child right now ruined what they had going for each other. Andrea still needed to get her name out there. No one wants to hire a pregnant actress.

He looked over to Andrea, who was sleeping peacefully. She looked completely at ease, like the news wasn't bothering her whatsoever.

Part of him welcomed the idea of having a child.

 **A/N: Just a quick update on this story. I feel like I have abandoned it since starting my second story, but I didn't forget about it. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! :)**


End file.
